yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 80
Blue Sky (After) (アオイソラ (後), Aoisora (ato)) is the 80th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Ao passes by a mother with a crying infant and offers to use her mind reading skills to find out why it is crying. Noriko informs, Kotoha, Akina and Hime about Ao’s overuse of her yōkai power resulting in her slipping. Noriko tells them to have Ao avoid using her power just as Akina is. Kotoha asks about having Yae create restraints to which Noriko explains merely restrain their power but it does not stop them from using it. Hime asks about putting a seal on Ao similar to hers which Noriko explains that no other youkai aside from the dragons would be able to withstand it. Noriko tells them to have Ao live a normal life and leaves it up to them to inform her. Noriko prepares to drive off and Akina thanks her graciously. Norikp inquires about Akina’s sudden change in attitude and Akina tells her that she is very hospitable despite being a part of the Senate. Noriko explains that she is originally from the town and is familiar with it which is also the reason she is dispatched to the area. Akina suggest that the Senate build a branch in the town and Noriko states she will tell the higher-ups. Noriko drives off and tells Akina to inform her of when they have made a decision about Ao. Akina returns to the office to talk to Hima and Kotoha who sits huddled up on a computer chair. Kotoha mentions how all the events have been centred around Ao lately and that they should stop her from using her powers. Hime mentions that Ao hated using her powers a short time ago but can now uses them without hesitation because she developed the resolve to do everything she can to protect everyone. Hime asks Kotoha if she believes Ao would stop using her powers even if she was told to which Kotoha denies. Akina moves the topic forward, stating Noriko left them to inform Ao. The group unanimously agree that they should tell Ao with Kotoha wanting to be the one to inform her personally. Ao returns to the office, greeted with a silence and Kotoha invites Ao to chat on top of the roof. After explaining the situation, Ao tells Kotoha she knew it would happen. Ao describes at times she feels like she is floating in their world and that she can sometimes faintly see the otherworld. Kotoha buries her face in her knees, stating that if Ao tries her best and succeeds in saving everyone, it is meaningless if Ao herself is not there in the end. Ao promises not to overuse her power so that she and Kotoha can be together. Kotoha stands up and exclaims her decision to be honest and not hide anything from Ao so she never has to read her mind. Ao smiles, stating Kotoha has not lied to her in a long time. Hime and Akina peak into their conversation asking if they are finished. Hime states they let Iruka make them dinner but they have too much and invites Ao and Kotoha over to eat. Hime puts her hand out, restating their current situation and their need to be resolute in the upcoming battles. The rest of the group put their hands together and they cheer. Noriko talks on the phone to the group about their decision about Ao and states she will contact them later as she is heading underground, into the Senate basement. At the lowest floor, B108, Noriko explains the further back the more dangerous the information being sealed is. Noriko asks Shidare what he planning. Shidare mentions it being rare for Noriko to travel down to the basement which would suggest he has been uncovered. Noriko states even though Murasaki returned, the rate at which their research is progressing is too fast. Noriko confronts Shidare about his relationship with Enjin. Shidare asks if anyone else has realized to which Noriko state they have not. Noriko states that she will not tell the others, deciding to put her belief in Shidare and telling him not to disappoint her which Shidare states he will try. Noriko mentions the suggestion to build a Senate branch in Sakurashinmachi, stating it would be impossible with Shidare affirms. Shidare tells Noriko that he would like some coffee and Noriko suggest the two head back. On the metal catwalk above them, Murasaki goes over the Senate’s final backup plan to erect a youkai barrier around Sakurashinmachi to contain the Nanagou and all youkai within the town and transform them into energy to prevent the blooming, killing them all. Murasaki explains to himself that the Senate circulated information about Sakurashinmachi to attract youkai, creating a high concentration of youkai, describing the Senate as a frightening organization. Murasaki state that the entire plan relies single part, believing it foolish to think humans could tame such power as he walks through a large gate opening to reveal a towering sealed item. Characters in order of appearance * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Noriko Shiina * Touka Kishi * Shidare Morioka * Murasaki Iyo Navigation Category:Chapters